The Hood is back in School
by Stephbarton
Summary: The brotherhood is back at Bayville High! How do their fellow students and the x-men take it? And who is this mysterious stranger and his connection with Wanda and Pietro? Finally updated!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-men Evolution, in fact I don't own anything but my imagination.

"I don't believe this"  Principal Kelly frowned as he read the letter from the school board "it's bad enough that they are allowing mutants in this school but now they want me to invite the 'Brotherhood' back in.  It's ludicrous!"  Principal Kelly slammed his fist on the desk causing papers to fly everywhere.  "Of course, I could always just expel them when they get here" Kelly's face lit into an evil smile as he imagined Mister Alvers face when he was kicked out a second time.

"Do that Mr. Kelly" a deep voice spoke "and you will regret it."  Principal Kelly stood up with a start and noticed a tall man with brown hair standing in the shadows.

"How the hell did you get in here?  Who the hell are you?"

"To your first question, as quite as a mouse.  To your second question, well that's not really consequential, what is consequential is this."  The stranger threw a manila folder onto Kelly's desk.  "You see Principal; this is what comes out if anything happens to those children."  Kelly paled as he realized what the folder contained.  "They stay in school, no matter what."  With that the man picked up the folder and left, leaving Kelly speechless.


	2. The Proposal

Disclaimer:  I do not own X-men evolution or anything x-men or even comic related.  

"Yo Lance, why are we out here, and you know, our fearless leader is in there?"  Todd motioned to the Brotherhood house while he leaned against his rake. 

"Because, Pietro" Lance practically spat the name "Wants us to clean the yard and rake the house, but naturally the fastest guy on the team doesn't do any work."

"I like how Wanda's not out here either" Fred said as he moved all the Hood's trash to the end of the driveway.

"Well, hey, if my sweet ums doesn't want to work…"  Todd began only to have Lance cut him off.

"More like lil Pietro is still scared spit less of his sister" At this all three boys laughed until a streak of silver came by.

"Hey hey hey, this doesn't look like work.  What's going on with you guys, this paint job is horrible; there are leaves everywhere, oh, hey Freddy, good job with the trash."  Freddy smiled at this compliment.  "Now I'm the leader and I just can't stand filth so I want" at this Lance shoved his paint roller into Pietro's hands.

"If you want it cleaned so badly then do it yourself."  Lance glared at Pietro but Pietro just gave his classic smirk.

"Well, hey, guess what?  I'm in charge and I say you clean it—" 

"Hey, isn't that Principal Kelly?"  Wanda said as she stepped out of the house.

"Hiya sweet 'ums" Todd hopped up to her, Wanda shoved him aside into the freshly raked pile of leaves causing them to go everywhere and many ended up sticking to the newly painted house.

"This is why you don't paint a house in fall" Lance glared at Pietro as he started picking leaves of his newly painted house.

"Hey Kelly, what brings you here?"  Pietro smiled as Kelly frowned.

"I'm here to tell you you're going back to school starting tomorrow."  

"What!?!  Are you insane, why the hell would we go back there when you kicked us out last time?"  Lance yelled (ignoring the leaves still stuck on the house) as he rammed his finger into Kelly's chest.  

"Why would we want to go back there anyways?"  Pietro asked as he studied his fingernails nonchalantly "the place is boorrring."  The other Brotherhood members nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Listen, I don't want you kids there either, but someone pulled a whole lot of strings with the school board to get you reinstated.  Either show up to school tomorrow or I'm siccing the truant officer on you."  With that Principal Kelly headed down the walk away from the Brotherhood house.

"Can you believe him, it'll take Pietro all of what, two seconds to get rid of any wussy truant officer" Lance said with a sneer directed at Kelly's back.

"Hey shouldn't there be a point in front of that two?"  Pietro had zipped right up into Lance's face.  Lance stepped back and frowned at Pietro.

"For once Pietro" Lance grinned as he placed his hand on Pietro's shoulder "I agree with you."  Pietro let a cocky grin appear on his face and then Lance shoved with all his might pushing Pietro into a mud puddle.

"Hey!  Oh yuck!"  Pietro screamed in indignation.  Lance was so busy laughing that he didn't see the large mud ball flying towards him until to late; it hit him right in the mouth. 

"Mud fight!!"  Todd yelled as the Brotherhood of Mutants started viciously attacking each other with mud, completely ruining the house's new paint job.

Pietro flopped down on the sofa and sighed.  Here he was, the Brotherhood's fearless leader, and he was getting groceries.  Of course it was only because he was the one fast enough to get caught (Magneto wasn't funding the boys in any way) but he still had to act halfway indignant.

"Hey Pietro" Wanda sat next to him and started channel suffering.  There was a moment of silent, which was quite remarkable around Pietro but then again he tried not to annoy Wanda too much, before she spoke again.  "I've been thinking about what the suit said" she had never met Principal Kelly before "and I was thinking he's right."  Pietro sat up and gave Wanda a 'are you crazy (again)' look.  "I mean, it had to take some string-pulling to get the school board to allow us back in the system and who do we know cares about us that much?"  Pietro just shrugged as he zipped into the kitchen and back, this time carrying some food.  "Our father Pietro, do you think he's the one who got us back in school?"

"Our father Wanda!"  Pietro let out a laugh "Our father doesn't care about—" Pietro stopped as he noticed Wanda's questioning look.  'Crap' Pietro thought as he realized he almost forgot about Wanda's 'reprogramming'.  "I mean, if he really cared about our education he wouldn't be sending us to public schools!"  Pietro gave a nervous laugh as his sister slowly nodded her head in agreement.  "Well I'm going to go to bed now, bye!"  With that Pietro sped out of sight.

"But it's only 7" Wanda called after him.  But he was already gone so she just shrugged and turned back to the television.

A/N :  review _please._


	3. Wakey Wakey!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of this.

"Wakey wakey" Lance woke up to those two words spoken in a much too cheerful manner for his taste.  The next thing he knew he was falling through the air.

"What the hell!?!"  He shouted as he yanked the sheets off his head.

"Come on Lance, don't want to be late for school.  Makes a bad impression."  Pietro flashed his ever arrogant grin and then sped off "Breakfast will be ready in, oh, a quarter second."  He yelled from the stairs.  Lance just groaned and rubbed his aching head 'waits a second' he thought 'school?'

"Shotgun!!!" four voices sounded at once as Lance silently cursed his fate, how come he was the only one with the car.

"Awww, doesn't being slow stink?"  Pietro looked up smugly at his teammates from the passenger seat. 

"Oh I don't know Pietro" Wanda said icily "I would think being dead would be worse."  Pietro hopped into the back with Freddy and Todd then realized it would be easier on him if he just ran to school.  Lance stifled a laugh and the Brotherhood headed out.  

"Man this bites."  Scott sighed as he stared at the faces of his fellow students.  The other X-men nodded their heads.  They had been back in school a week now and they were still hated by their peers.  

"Yeah, and Kurt is still, like, blowing us off."  Kitty said as she shot Kurt, who was hanging with some other kids, a nasty look.  "I mean, he could at least speak to us."  The X-men nodded again.  They were all there (minus the New Mutants because they never seem to go to school, except Tabitha, so why is she so special.  Further rant might be appearing later.)  with time to kill before school started, Logan was in one of his 'we all need to train more' moods so they had all decided to leave the mansion early, way early.

"So how much longer are we supposed to stand out here like the freak squad?"  Rogue asked as she shot a dirty look to a group of kids who were laughing at them.  They shut upped.  

"Only twenty more minutes."  Scott answered with a sigh.

"Great, so we've only been standing around for forty."  Jean replied.  Scott opened his mouth to respond when they all felt a strong gust of wind blow by them.

"Well don't you all look joyous this morning?  What happened, baldy—?"

"What are you doing here Pietro?"  Scott glared threateningly at him.

"Hey, you cut off my sarcastic comment!"

"Answer the question Pietro" Rouge commanded.

"Didn't you losers hear, the Brotherhood is back in school."  With that Pietro motioned to the green jeep coming into the school parking lot.  "Have a nice day."  Pietro waved bye to them and zipped off.

"Oh sh—" 

end of chapter

Hee hee, have to keep my high moral standards (especially cause I can't write so I have to have standards somewhere).

A/N:  If you guys want me to update you need to review, not for any stupid reason really it's just I tend to get distracted and if I don't think anyone cares I probably won't finish writing this thing (I just need one person to give a darn for me to keep writing).


	4. And so it begins

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, especially anything to do with the x-men

"Now, so we're all clear" Principal Kelly looked at the Brotherhood over the rim of his glasses "there will be no power usage in this school."

"So what you gonna do about it if we use them?" Pietro zipped in front of Kelly and gave him an arrogant smirk.

"I'll expel you." Kelly looked Pietro in the eyes and prayed to God his bluff would work.

"Wouldn't that be some sort of record? Expelling the same group of students twice." Lance asked sarcastically.

"Very funny Mr. Alvers." 

"Hey, we'll think about it. How about you give us our schedules so we can start the 'learning experience'?" Pietro gave Kelly an evil smirk and then he grabbed the schedules (at super speed) from his desk. The boys and Wanda then headed out of the office ignoring (or laughing) at the look of rage on Principal Kelly's face.

"Tah tah" Fred said as he waved good-bye.

"This is going to be a long day." Kelly muttered as he searched for his flask of whisky.

"Man, I feel like Moses." Lance muttered as the sea of students parted in front of him either because a) they were afraid of the Brotherhood or b) they didn't want to come in contact with the 'mutant filth'. 

"Where are these classes?" Wanda frowned as she studied her schedule.

"Whoa, you're actually going to go to class?" Lance spun around and stared at Wanda like she had two heads.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Because sweet 'ums, it's class." Todd smiled up at here as if that explained everything.

"I know this sounds weird, but I honestly don't remember anything about my education or my old schools." The boys shot each other nervous glances as Wanda tried to piece together a lost part of her memories.

"Well, that's because…" Lance started as he searched his mind for a viable excuse mentally cursing the fact that Pietro had run off to flirt with some girls.

"You were home schooled!" Freddy spoke up. 

"Yeah, home schooled!" Lance reiterated.

"Really?" All three boys nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. "Maybe, but I still don't remember it."

"Hey Freddy, doesn't that kid owe us money?" Lance said pointing at some unfortunate freshman. 

"Yeah he does!" Freddy exclaimed "come on Todd, let's collect." With that the three boys walked purposely over to a now terrified freshman leaving Wanda alone in the hall. 

"Weird." She muttered.

"Remind me the next time I see Magneto to tell him he needs to more thorough in his brainwashing." Lance muttered under his breath as he slammed the unfortunate scapegoat into a locker. Todd and Freddy nodded in unison.

"So ladies, doing anything after school?" Pietro flashed a group of three girls a smile causing them to giggle. 

"Depends" the lead one, a brunette, said "on what you're doing for lunch." Pietro leaned against the lockers with arms crossed and smiled. 

"Really?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, oh Principal Kelly!" The brunette and her companies turned with a start to see Principal Kelly glaring over them. 

"I believe that was the late bell." He stated coolly, focusing his eyes on Pietro who just smiled. 

"Uh, right. We'll see you around Pietro" the trio cooed sweetly as they rushed off to class.

"Well Mr. Maximoff?" Kelly looked to Pietro who had yet to move. Pietro studied the principal weighing his options. He could easily skip school but if Wanda was right, and Pietro believed she was, then any failure in school could mean trouble with Magneto, and all Pietro ever really wanted was his father's approval, as incredibly dorkish as that sounded.

"Don't worry I'm going. I just thought you didn't want me running in the halls." Pietro waved by to Kelly as he walked, slowly, to his first class. 

"I'll be watching you." Kelly's eyes narrowed as the ever cocky Pietro walked away. "And I'll be there when you do run."

"I swear the teachers hate me!" Todd grunted as he tried to carry his load of homework back to his locker "I mean, it's only second period!"

"Maybe it's your aroma" Lance held his nose and gave Todd a look of mock disgust, the brotherhood boys had gotten somewhat use to Todd's perpetual lack of hygiene but it didn't change the fact that he stank.

"It's not funny yo." 

"Just don't do it. I don't see why Pietro insist we come ahh" Lance let out a cry as he walked right into someone and then fell to the ground.

"Whaa—" Todd then tripped over Lance's sprawled body sending books and papers flying and landing on top of Lance and the unfortunate person he ran into.

"And I thought I was clumsy." Freddy observed.

"Get off Todd!" 

"Ow ow ow, I'm getting." Todd extracted himself from the fallen bodies and started gathering his homework which had spread throughout the entire hall.

"You get off" and irate female voice said from beneath the pile.

"Hey _sorry_ you ran into, Kitty!?!"

"Lance!?!" Kitty and Lance stared at each other, both still on the hall floor.

"Kitty and Lance sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Todd and Freddy both started singing and amazingly in tune.

"Shut up!" Lance yelled at them. Then a piece of plaster hit both of them on the head.

Wanda frowned. Her first day of school has not gone well. First she couldn't get her locker to work and none of the brotherhood members were around to help. Then some loser who had clearly not showered at all that week (what was with her and attracting unhygienic men?) came and helped her with her locker, then proceeded to follow her around until she blasted him through a window. 

Then she got to her first class and was immediately called back to the office to talk to Principal Kelly. Wanda figured he was going to yell at her for using her powers but it turned out that news doesn't travel _that _quickly. 

"What do you want now?" She asked surly as she entered Kelly's office.

"Hmmm… I can see your brother and you have the same manners." He replied sarcastically. Wanda just glared at him.

"Then again that's not really important." He added nervously. "The reason you were called back here is it seems we don't have any of your old school records."

"Yeah, well I was home schooled." At least she thought she was.

"Oh, then can we talk to your parent slash guardian so we can get some ideas of your academic standing?" 

"Uh, that's actually impossible." Wanda said as she tried to picture Kelly talking to her father. Then she started laughing.

"Oh well" Kelly tried to continue but Wanda wouldn't stop giggling. "Uh, Ms. Maximoff, um, could you listen please. Hello?" But Wanda kept ignoring him. Kelly sighed and reached again for his whisky, only to find he had finished it this morning. "Damn" he muttered as Wanda fell out of her chair because she was laughing so hard.

A/N (This is for The Scribe)

"Wow, they let the Brotherhood back in?" Bobby gave Amara a frightened look. 

"Yeah, I tried to talk to Jean but she was so pissed about the matter that…" Amara finished her sentence with a shrug. 

"Man this stinks."

"What are you talking about Iceman?" Ray slapped Bobby on the shoulder "just think about how cool school's going to now that they're here?"

"But won't they cause trouble and everything?" Amara asked.

"Yeah!" Ray's face lit up while Bobby and Amara gave each other nervous glances.

"Let's see, if you mix this with that."

"Hey Pietro, I didn't realize you had Chemistry." Lance said as he walked into his class with Kitty.

"I don't." Pietro responded as he mixed in a few more chemicals.

"Uh, are you supposed to be doing that?" Kitty glanced nervously at the strangely colored test tube.

"Don't worry." Pietro smiled evilly as he held up his finished product. "Hey Lance, do you know if Kelly is in his office?" Lance shook his head. "Oh well, he has to go there eventually, bye." With that Pietro sped off.

"Does he know we're not suppose to use our powers in school?" Kitty asked Lance.

"Yeah. But you know what I like Kitty? The fact that you're more concerned about Pietro using his powers than what he plans to do to Kelly."

"Yeah, well, Kelly's a jerk you know. So as long as Pietro doesn't kill him." 

A/N: Yay, another chapter done. Hopefully this story gets better, please review.


	5. And we all fall down

Disclaimer: *sniff* I do not own x-men evolution or anything x-men.  That makes me sad

"Hmmmm…hmm…hmmm."  Grey eyebrows arched curiously and then went back to normal.  Wanda sighed; it had been like this for thirty minutes now the woman making those same noises, her eyebrows arching and lowering and Wanda's butt getting numb.  

"Well?"  Wanda asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh" the woman gave a startled gasp "oh yes, Ms. Maximoff. Let's see, hmmm… hmmm."  The woman's eyebrows arched and then lowered.  Wanda nearly screamed.      

After Principal Kelly managed to get her to stop laughing he had explained that Wanda needed to take some placement tests.  Then came in Miss Hmmm, as Wanda had dubbed her, and she had administered the test to Wanda.  Now, after thirty minutes of 'hmmming' and 'hmming' (only two 'm's in this one) Wanda was ready to hex her (and the rest of the school) into oblivion.

"Well Ms. Maximoff" Wanda looked up expectantly, praying with all her might that she would be able to leave soon "I think we have all we need.  Come on, I'll get you your new schedule."  With that she led Wanda out of the small room and into the main office.

"Mrs. Smeckam could you give me Ms. Maximoff's fold—"

All of a sudden a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the office.  Everyone turned to see Principal Kelly burst from his office screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it burns it burns!!!"  His hair was on fire with multicolored flames leaving a trail wherever he ran.  He left the office and was soon sprinting down the school halls.

"I won't ask."  Wanda stated staring blankly at the spot Kelly last occupied

"Thank you."  Both secretaries answered and then they went back to work as if nothing had happened.  

"Can this day get any worse?"  Scott threw his hands up in frustration as Jean and he walked over to were Rouge and Bobby were talking.

"Why, what happened to you?"  Rouge asked.

"Pietro's in our Trig class."  Jean and Scott replied in unison.

"That's bad?"  Bobby asked innocently as he unsuccessfully tried to open his locker.

"No, it's hell."  Scott replied dryly.

"You guys ready for lunch?"  Amara said as she joined the group carefully stepping over Bobby who had fallen on the floor after ripping his door open.

"I can't believe it's only lunchtime this day is so—" Jean stopped talking as she stared at a strange apparition that was running down the hall.

"Aggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh it burns!!!  It burns!!!"  The creature yelled as it ran past the students.

The gathered X-men blinked.

"Yeah, this day does feel really long, let's go to lunch."  Scott suggested and they all headed to the cafeteria.

"Man I never knew Pietro was in your math class."  Lance smiled down at Kitty.

"Yeah, I guess he just never bothered to show up to class.  All he did was sleep anyways."  

"Lance and Kitty" Todd started singing as he hopped up behind the two.

"Shut up!"  Lance glared at Todd threateningly.

"Just no necking in front of my locker yo."  Todd ducked as Lance swung viciously at him. 

"Hey guys!"  Pietro called to the group as he and Fred joined them.  "I thought you two broke up."  Pietro pointed to Kitty and Lance who were holding hands.

"Uh, we, uh did."  Kitty replied meekly as she pulled her hand away from Lance's.  Pietro just gave her a knowing look.  

Just then a math book came flying at Pietro's head, he ducked just in time, but the locker behind him had a huge dent. 

"Ahhh!"  He gave a brief shriek as he noticed that it was Wanda who had thrown the book at him.  "Hide me!  Wanda got her memory back and wants to kill me again!"  Pietro quickly ducked behind Lance knocking Kitty over.  "What did I ever do to deserve this?" he lamented.

"Where is he?"  Wanda screamed at a frightened Brotherhood.

"Pietro?"  Lance sidestepped leaving Pietro completely exposed while the other boys pointed him out for her.

"Uh, hi Wanda."  He smiled weakly up at his twin from his spot on the floor.

"No, Principal Kelly."  

"Huh?"  The boys asked (except for Pietro who gave a sigh of relief).

"The morons stuck me in all remedial classes" she screamed.

"What's wrong with the sweet 'ums, I'm in two of your classes."  Todd smiled up at her.  She glared down at him and he slowly backed away from her.

"There he is."  Kitty pointed out from the floor where she was still at since Pietro knocked her down.  Everyone turned to where she was pointing and saw a flaming Kelly running down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hmmm.  I think I was supposed to the mixture sit longer."  Pietro said inquisitively as he watched the retreating form of their unfortunate principal.

"Uh, are we gonna go to lunch now?"  Fred asked after a long moment of silence, he had been waiting for lunch since school started.

A/N  ummm, what to say, sorry it took awhile to post but school has been hectic, and sorry this chapter isn't that good, it was really difficult for me to write for some reason.  Please review and don't worry, next chapter will be coming soon and be much better (I hope).


	6. Pep Rally

Disclaimer:  I do not own x-men evo.  'nuff said.

"Tell me why we bother again."  Roberto joined the remaining x-men at their lunch table.

"Uh, Roberto, you do know" Bobby began.

"Yes I am fully aware that I have casserole surprise hanging off my head, hence the question."  He answered curtly.  Bobby just mouthed 'sorry' and went back to examining his lunch.

"Because we're still humans, we just have gifts."  Scott explained.  Roberto shot him a very angry look.  "True some people have problems accepting that."  He added under his breath. 

"Whatever."  Roberto sat down with a huff and proceeded to pick food out of his hair.

"Hey there's Kurt."  Amara spotted him on the other side of the lunchroom and waved.  He just ducked his head and headed to a different table.

"Forget it, blue boys to busy being 'normal'" Rouge said with a sneer.  

"Yeah, lucky him."  Jean said sarcastically as she tried to ignore the glares she was receiving from her former 'friends'.

"Is it just me" Amara leaned over and whispered into Bobby's ear "or is everyone in a really bad mood today?"  Bobby just nodded silently as he watched Scott stab his Salisbury steak with more than ample force.

"Ah the cafeteria.  No other place quite inspires the wealth of emotions as this wondrous haven of nutrition." 

"Wow Freddy, that was almost poetic."  Pietro stated as the Brotherhood looked up at Fred in shock.

"Thank you."

"Of course" Lance began "that wealth of emotion is just nausea."  Freddy frowned at a highly disrespectful Lance while the others just laughed.

"Whoops gotta go guys.  I promised some ladies I would grace them with my presence for lunch."  Pietro gave the gang a smug smile and then he was gone.

"What an ego."  Wanda noted, rolling her eyes, while the rest of the boys just nodded.

"So Kitty, you gonna eat lunch with us?"  Lance asked shyly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, sorry Lance I can't."  Kitty replied unconvincingly.

"Hey that's fine, just thought I'd ask."  

"Actually what he wanted to know" Pietro zipped up behind Lance "is if you wanted to 'spend the night'."

"Weren't you leaving!"  Lance yelled as he tried to punch Pietro but Pietro just sped around him.

"Hey I was but I wanted to make sure Kitty was properly informed."  Pietro gave Lance a slight pat on the head.  "Toodles" he said as he zipped off.

"Pietro get back here!!!"  Lance yelled his face red with rage.

"Uh, I'm gonna go Lance, bye."  Kitty said hurriedly as she walked (rather quickly) away from the group.

"Wait Kitty" he called after her but she was already gone.  

"Dude that's just pathetic, I mean she dumped you.  Time to move on" Todd said.

"It's not that!  I just wanted to know if she understood the Chemistry assignment that's all." 

"Uh-huh, and I want to go on a diet."  Freddy said as he walked past Lance.

"Good one, yo."  Todd gave Freddy a high five as the two of them and Wanda left Lance standing alone.

"Why me?" he sighed.

"Hey Kitty, where you've been?"  Scott smiled at Kitty.

"Around."  She said meekly hoping no one would pry further.

"Yeah, 'around' with Lance."  Bobby said.  Kitty gave him the glare of death and he went back to trying to cut his meat.  

"I was just saying hello."  She added defensively after noticing the look of disapproval on Scott's and Jean's face.

"Get over him Kitty, you said yourself he was nothing more than a hood."  Rouge advised.

"I know, it's just."  Kitty let out a sigh "ok, I really do need advice."  She sat down and Jean, Rouge, and even Amara gathered around her.  Scott just moved over to sit next to Roberto and Bobby; no way was he getting involved in it.  As much as Scott disliked Lance he knew better than try and be in 'girl talk'.

"So, guys, yeah."  Scott said as he tried to strike up a conversation.  Roberto and Bobby just looked at him and then went back to eating.  'Yup, there's nothing better than guy talk' he said silently to himself.

"Hello ladies."  Pietro smiled at the girls from earlier that day "I think we were discussing lunch plans earlier." 

"Hey Pietro" they all cooed in unison.  Pietro smiled, he was too good.

"I guess the way I feel about Lance is—"

"Hey guys have you hear about Kelly?"  Ray excitedly pushed his way between Amara and Jean cutting Kitty off.

"YES!" the girls shouted angry at the interruption.

"Sorry."  Ray backed away from the angry girls and hid behind Scott and Bobby.  The girls then went back to their conversation.

"I have never feared for my life as much as I did in that moment."  Ray said quietly as he tried to grapple with the pure hatred he saw in their eyes.

"It'll be ok man."  Scott said reassuringly.  

"So, have you guys heard about Kelly?"  Ray asked bouncing back from his traumatic experience rather easily.  The other boys looked on in amazement at his speedy recovery.

"You talking about how he is on fire with some weird multi-colored flame."  All the X-boys turned there heads to see who this newcomer was.

"Oh, hey."  Scott greeted emotionlessly.

"Hey Tabitha, haven't seen you around lately."  Bobby said.

"Yeah, well life's been interesting."  She replied as she sat down and proceeded to eat some of Bobby's lunch.

"Have you actually seen Kelly?"  Ray asked steering the conversation back to the most important topic.

"Well if you haven't he's right there."  Roberto pointed to the far cafeteria doors where a still flaming Kelly had just appeared.

"We should do something."  Scott said determinedly.

"Nah, it looks like the administration's got it."  Bobby said referring to the fact that the Vice Principal, two secretaries, and the janitor were chasing Principal Kelly with fire extinguishers trying to put his head out.

"I guess."  He replied uncertainly, he wasn't sure about just letting someone suffer but he also didn't want to leave Boom-Boom with the remainder of his lunch.

"I so feel the love."  Todd smiled as he walked through a crowd of sneering faces.  

"Man this is crap."  Lance angrily slammed his lunch tray on the table.  "It wouldn't be like this except for that damn no power rule."

"Yeah, they even jipped me on my mac and cheese."  Fred frowned as he looked at his miniscule portion.  

"Ewww, I can't believe you eat this stuff."  Todd said as he looked at the cafeteria food, everyone else just stared at him in disbelief.  "What?"

"I can't believe you guys."  Wanda stated as she sat down.  "Are you telling me that you can't take out some of these kids without your powers?"

"Hey your right sweet 'ums.  We can take all these losers out."  He looked up to see Freddy nodding his head vigorously.

"One problem, even if we don't use our powers people are still gonna say we did."  Lance added unhappily. 

"But the school can only punish us for what we do on school grounds right?"  Wanda looked up at Lance with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So we bide our time."  He said the look in his eyes mirroring her's. 

"But what about the X-geeks?"  Freddy motioned with his head to two tables down where the x-men were sitting.

"Hey Pietro said he wanted us to get ride of the X-men."  Lance pointed out with a smile "so what's to hold us back?"  The other members smiled, x-men or not they were gonna teach some kids a lesson.

"Hey Wanda, you gonna eat that?"  Freddy asked.  Lance smiled; life hadn't changed that much after all.

"Don't you think mutants are the most disgusting creatures?"  The brunette, Trist, leaned over to Pietro.

"Huh?"  Pietro was completely confused by her behavior.  One moment they had been flirting and the next she was busting on his kind.

"Yeah, you know, mutants.  There's a bunch in this school, don't you watch the news?"  She, and her two friends (or mini-Trists as Pietro liked to think of them), were perplexed by Pietro's strange reaction.

"Oh" Pietro said and then he realized what was going on.  None of the regular students at school knew he was a mutant.  He wasn't shown on T.V. where the rest were exposed and unless they knew he lived at the Brotherhood house they wouldn't even suspect it.  "Oh, yeah, the mutants."

"I mean they are so gross, they're just unnatural you know."  Trist continued to drone on and on about how much she detested mutants while Pietro weighed his situation.  He could keep quite and pretend he was a normal human but then again.  Pietro smiled.

"Hey Trist."  He said cutting her off. 

"Yeah Piet Ahhh!"  She cried as a cold liquid fell on her head and back.  She looked up in shock to see Pietro holding an empty Slushee cup over her head.

"My mutant power is super speed."  He gave her an arrogant smirk and then ran off to join his friends. 

"Oh my gosh."  The two mini-Trists said as they stared in shock at their leader and then the empty spot where Pietro stood. 

"What the hell is their problem?"  Lance glanced over to where the X-girls were sitting.  "They keep looking over here."

"They're checking you out yo!"  Todd laughed.

"No, that's not a checking out look."  Wanda said "it's a 'we're talking about you behind your back' look."

"Lovely" Lance muttered sarcastically, he really hated the x-geeks.  

"Why so down guys?"  Pietro rested his elbow on the table and smiled at the group.

"Pietro don't you have some women to harass?"  Lance said.

"Well, usually I do have women whose hearts I need to lighten" he knew that's what Lance really meant "but something came to my attention recently and it's something I need to remedy."  The entire group looked up at him in confusion.

"This can't be good."  Wanda said.  

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention!"  Pietro yelled across the lunchroom as he climbed on top of the table.  "My name is Pietro Maximoff and the most astonishing thing was brought to my attention today.  It turns out that many people don't know who I am!" 

"You're the sexiest guy in school!" a table of girls yelled out.  Pietro just smiled.

"Yes that's true" he continued "but I'm also a proud member of _Homo Superior_!  That's right, I'm a mutant!"  At this bold declaration there were cries of despair and shock from across the cafeteria.  

"What is he up to?"  Scott frowned as he and the others watched Pietro (and the other members of the Brotherhood) closely.

"Now my mutant power is super speed, not only can I run faster than all of you but I also think faster in my sleep then you are capable of thinking at any time!"  Pietro smirked at his declaration of superiority.

"You tell him Pietro!"  Todd cheered from his seat. 

"Hey Todd what you doing down there?"  Todd looked up at Pietro not understanding his question.  "Hey you're a member of _Homo Superior_ be proud stand up and be counted.  Mutant pride!"  Pietro punched the air in a triumphant gesture feeding off the energy of his own impromptu speech.

"You're right!"  Todd yelled as he hopped onto the table next to Pietro.  "Yo, my name is Todd Tolensky I go by the name of Toad and my powers are…uh…well…I don't know how to really describe them."  Todd finished weakly.

"But you're mutant and proud!"  Pietro yelled.

"Yeah, I'm mutant and proud!"  Todd screamed.  Fred, Wanda, and Lance burst into applause also caught up in the moment.

"My name is Fred Dukes I go by the Blob my powers are strength and nothing hurts me!"  Fred shouted after standing up (but not on any furniture) "and I'm a mutant and proud!"

"Alright" Pietro and the others cheered.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff" Wanda stepped up to stand next to her brother totally swept away in the moment "I'm Pietro's twin sister"

"Don't we just look so much alike?"  Pietro joked.

"My powers are too hard to explain but they are kick-ass and I'm a mutant and proud!"

"I'm Lance Alvers, go by Avalanche and my powers will just rock your world!"  Lance screamed from a top his chair the rest of the brotherhood cheering him on.

"Now that you've met the cool mutants of Bayville High" Pietro continued "I'll go ahead and introduce you to the X-geeks"  with this Pietro ran on top the x-men's lunch table at super speed causing food to go all over them.

"Hey wait a second!"  Tabitha shouted as she jumped on top of a table "My name is Tabitha Smith, I go by Boom-Boom and I make things explode, but I am also unaffiliated at this time" she added.

"And" Pietro prompted.

"I'm mutant and proud!" she screamed.

"I'm Ray Crisp, go by Berserker, and I shoot stuff from my hands!"  

"Ray get down!"  Scott ordered upset that he was doing something with Pietro.

"And I'm mutant and proud!" he screamed ignoring Scott.

"I'm Bobby, otherwise known as the Iceman!" 

"I'm Roberto, Sunspot." 

"I'm Amara, Magma, and I'm a princess."

"And we're mutants and proud!"  They all screamed together joining hands and raising them in triumph.  The Brotherhood cheered along with the new mutants in this new found bond while Scott dared any one else to stand.

"Come on guys!"  Lance yelled to the X-men.  Kitty looked at him and then gave a devilish smile.

"I'm Kitty Pryde" she stood up on the table causing Scott to have conniptions.

"And I'm Rouge."  The goth smiled at Kitty and they both raised their hands in the air.

"And we're mutants and proud!"

"Guys this is totally unacceptable."  Scott said through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on" Pietro zipped up to Scott and Jean "shouldn't we be proud of who we are, especially since our pride in ourselves might be the only things we have.  It's not like anyone out there will pick us up when we feel down."  Pietro motioned to the crowd of students in the lunch room, most of whom either were in shock or had looks of disgust and anger.  

"You're right."  Jean stood up on the table.

"Jean!!!"

"Scott, ever since people found out who I really was they have shunned me and hated me.  The least I can do is be proud in myself."  Scott looked up at her indecision raging in him.  He looked at her, at Pietro's cocky grin, and then at the look of distrust on his peers faces.

"You're right."  He said as he climbed on to the table.  "My name is Scott Summers!"

"And I'm Jean Grey."

"And we're mutants and proud!"  They both shouted.

"Yeah, we're mutants and proud!"  Pietro joined them standing next to Cyclops and soon all of them we're chanting it 'we're mutants and proud, mutants and proud'.

In the back of the cafeteria a sad looking figure was heading towards the door.

"Kurt?"  Amanda softly said behind him.

"Oh Amanda."  He turned quickly surprised to see her.

"You're not going up there?"

"No, no I'm not."  Kurt looked at her and then at his friends, and enemies, as they proudly declared who they were.  "Bye."  He said quickly and then he bounded through the doors before she could say anything else.

A/N:  Wow, this is a long chapter.  Hope you all enjoy it cause I liked writing this one.  Please review and I thank you all who have review before it really means a lot to me.

P.S. what does *rn* mean?  I've seen it a few times and I am confused.


	7. At the end of the day

Disclaimer:  I don't own x-men anything, it all belongs to Marvel

"Five, four and fifty-eight, four and fifty-six…"  Kitty whispered her eyes glued on the clock.  The hands on the clock were so close and yet so far from the time that meant freedom.

"Kitty."  She turned her head to see Roberto looking at her.  "Isn't that a bit excessive?"  He quietly asked.  She shook her head and went back to her clock-watching.  Roberto sighed, sometimes he worried about his fellow mutants.  His eyes went to the front of the class where Toad was sitting and he sighed again, he _really_ worried about his fellow mutants.

"Five, four, three…"  Scott sounded like he was about to welcome the New Year "two"  soon this day would be over and Scott couldn't think of a happier thought "ONE!"  He shouted jumping up from his seat as the bell rang.  "Finally, no more class, no more brotherhood, no more rally, well, at least until tomorrow."  Scott sighed, this was going to be a long week.

"Hey Scott."

"Oh, hey Amanda, where's Kurt?"  Scott looked over her shoulder trying to find the fuzzy one.

"I was wondering if you knew.  I haven't seen him since lunch."  

"Oh."  Scott frowned at the remembrance of the recently dubbed 'mutant rally' "oh."  He added again lamely.  "I'm sure he's already back at the Institute, I'll have him call you 'k."  Amanda smiled up at him and then headed on her way.  Scott sighed, for the umpteenth time that day, why did life have to be so complicated?

"Hey Summers!"  Scott turned to see a blur pass before his face.

"Wha?"  He looked down in shock to see his shirt spouting pins and stickers.  He pulled a straw hat off his head that read 'Mutant Pride'.  "Pietro!"  He shouted as he turned to see a smiling Pietro behind him.

"Like it?  I think it's a great way to get our message out and show our unity in this common struggle of ours.  And as the leader of your unfortunate bunch you should be the first to show your absolute support."  Pietro finished by placing his hand on Scott's shoulder.  "Can I count on you?"  He added in a very serious tone.

"Pietro" Scott brushed off his hand "how did you get all of this?"  Pietro smiled up at him and whipped out a Platinum card.  "That has better be your father's."  

"You kidding, use something of my dad.  Gosh Summers, I never saw you as the drug using type."  Scott frowned as he grabbed the card.

"Kelly!?!"  He shouted in shock.  "Pietro you can't do this!"

"He's supporting students in their quest to change the world, I'm sure he won't mind."  Pietro said as he grabbed the credit card back from Scott.  "Bye."  With that he was gone.  Scott frowned as something fell in front of his shades.  'Oh great' he thought as he saw what it was 'just what I always needed, a mutant pride keychain'. 

"Where's Wanda?"  Lance checked his watch in irritation, school had been out for ten minutes already and neither Pietro nor Wanda were to be found.

"Do you think my sweet 'ums is in danger?"  Todd asked in all seriousness.

"Uh Todd, Wanda can kick ours and the X-men's butts, I don't think it's possible for her to be in danger."  Lance pointed out.

"Oh yeah." 

"Hey there she is!"  Freddy pointed to where Wanda was walking with another girl.

"Yo isn't that Amanda?"  Todd asked as the girls came closer.

"Amanda?"  Fred was confused.

"Yeah, Kurt's girlfriend."  Todd chimed up; he also knew Amanda's family, sort of.  Wanda waved bye to the girl and walked over to the boys.

"Can we go now?"  Lance asked impatiently.

"What about Pietro?"  Fred asked.

"He can walk.  Or run."  The others all said in unison.

"Ray man, you coming?"  Bobby waited impatiently by his locker, Jean had agreed to give the new mutants a ride home and they were all waiting on Ray.

"Sorry dude, just looking over some stuff."  Ray walked up Bobby waving a thick notebook.

"What's that?"

"Some info on the Mutant Pride movement, Pietro gave it to me."  Ray said with a smile.

"You do realize Scott's not going to let you keep that."  Bobby pointed out.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  Ray said with a confidant smirk.

"Whatever.  Hey do you feel a draft?"  Bobby and Ray both turned their heads to see a broken window at the end of the hall.  

"Man this school is a dump."  Ray commented as he and Bobby continued on their way.  Meanwhile outside the window a very unhygienic young man laid on the ground unable to move thinking about a girl he met that day.  

"Hey Kurt," Scott popped his head into the elf's room.

"Oh, hey Scott."  He replied quietly as he started at his feet "I suppose you want to talk about lunch."

"No Kurt not really.  Unless you want to talk about it" Scott added hurriedly.

"No, not really."

"Listen Kurt" Scott sat down next to the depressed teen.  "I understand why you don't want to be identified as a mutant I would love it if I could go back to when no one knew the truth.  We understand so don't beat yourself up about it."  Scott gave a Kurt a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  "Oh, Amanda wants you to call."  With that Scott left Kurt's room leaving a very happy fuzzy one.

"Man I should be a politician" Scott said to himself as he headed to the kitchen "I can convince someone on a total lie."  Scott walked past the living room to see Bobby, Ray, Sam, and Kitty all huddled around something on the floor.  "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing!"  They all shouted in unison while they covered up what they were working on.

"Whatever" Scott sighed in frustration as he continued on his way.

"Maybe we shouldn't have this thing in the middle of the mansion."  Kitty suggested once Scott had left.  

"Yeah, maybe."  Bobby echoed as he and the others stared down at the 'Mutant Pride' banner in the middle of the floor.

"Oh well" Sam said as he happily continued painting on the banner, the others quickly followed.

"Move over."  Lance commanded as he pushed Pietro's feet off the coach.

"What's your problem?"  Pietro asked as he continued to flip through TV channels.

"Homework but you probably wouldn't know about that."  Lance frowned as he thought bitterly of how Pietro had finished his homework before the guys had even gotten thru the door.

"Hey, I find homework just as boring as everyone else.  But I have been busy."  Pietro waved to a stack of papers on the coffee table (or footrest).  

"Mutant Pride?  Why the hell are you wasting your time with this?"

"It's not a waste Lance.  I figured of all the people here you would most appreciate my brilliant plan."  Lance gave Pietro a skeptical look at this last statement.

"Staging an impromptu rally at lunch is a brilliant plan?"  Lance asked sarcastically.

"I'm not finished yet!"  Pietro whined.  "Look, we start this 'mutant pride' movement right and get the X-men to help.  We start working with them, start getting all chummy and such and then when the time is right WHAM!!!  We nail them."  Pietro was now standing on the couch a look of triumph on his face.  Lance stared up at him in silence.

"Ha ha ha!!!"  Lance busted out laughing "That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard!"  Lance then fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. 

"It is not stupid" Pietro said with a huff "Forget you, I bet every one else will find it brilliant."  With that he sped off to find the others.

"Ahhh!"  Todd bounded out of Wanda's room nearly running into Pietro who had just reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey watch it Todd!"  Pietro snapped.  "Oh, by the way tell me what you think of my plan."

"No way man I'm outta here, Wanda's studying."  With that Todd hopped down the stairs leading a very confused Pietro.  The speedster shrugged off Todd's behavior and went to talk to his sister.

"Hey Wanda."  

"What do you want?"  She asked irritably.

"I want you to tell me what you think about my plan." 

"Pietro, I really have to study go bug someone else." 

"Oh come on Wanda it'll only take a second."  Pietro gave her a pleading look.

"No." 

"Fine" Pietro threw up his hands in defeat, he knew better than to argue with Wanda.  "Tell you what, I'll help you study."

"Really?  Thanks."  Wanda smiled as Pietro flopped down next to her and began looking over her work.

"Wow Wanda this stuff is really easy; I can't believe you're struggling with this.  I mean no offense sis but--" Pietro looked up from his papers to see his sister giving him a death glare.

"Leave."  She said, her voice dripping with hate.

"Bye."  Pietro squeaked and then he was gone.

"So what did they think?"  Lance asked from the fridge where he was getting the last of the sodas.

"It's no big deal."  Pietro replied nonchalantly "oh, Wanda wanted to see you."  Lance gave Pietro a quizzical look and then shrugged as he headed up the stairs.  Pietro smiled as he grabbed Lance's soda and opened it.  Then he heard Lance scream as Wanda attacked him for interrupting her studying.  "Call my plan stupid."  He said to himself with a smirk as he took a long drink from his soda.

A/N:  well, here's another one, sorry for the big span in updates but I've been sick.  Hope you like this chapter and again, thanks for all those who review.


	8. Day 2

Disclaimer:  I'll give you one guess to what I'm going to say.  Yup that's right, pink pants are cool.  Oh, and I don't own x-men

A/N:  thanks for the wonderful review and thanks Alison Sky for enlightening me on *rn*.  And thanks everyone for the encouragement, now on with the madness.

"Well?"  The brown haired man arched his eyebrow as he questioned the two teens.  The two shifted their weight uncomfortably unwilling to break the silence.  "I asked you two a question.  Why am I paying you?"

"To get close to Pietro and Wanda Maximoff and gather information."  They replied in unison.

"And yet an entire day passes; filled with multi-colored flaming principals, mutant pride rallies, and a drastic change in courses for one of the subjects" the man counted each one of f on his fingers.

"Hey we're sorry."  The young man blurted out quickly falling into silent at the look of the older man.  With a slightly bemused expression the man motioned for the boy to continue.  "Look, they just came in and things went a little bit crazy.  We couldn't help it!"

"Besides, they were on there guard."  The girl added.  "They only talked to fellow mutants, well except when Pietro was flirting" she added quietly.

"Yeah" the boy continued with her thread "but do you really think she could get close to Pietro by flirting, it doesn't work that way.  Just give us more time, we need to move slow otherwise we'll blow it."

"Trust us, we can do this."  The girl added sincerely.  The man looked at the two and weighed his options. 

"Very well" his cultured voice finally spoke "just remember what I am paying you for."  The two nodded in understanding and then they parted ways.

*The next day*

"Did you see that look Logan was giving us?"  Amara whispered into Bobby's ear.  He nodded.  "I think he knows."

"I think they all know; did you see how much the prof was smiling yesterday."  Bobby glanced cautiously over to were the others were, he didn't want Scott to know.

"So he approves?"  Ray asked from the corner of his mouth as he pretended to hunt for his history book.

"Who knows, but he hasn't told us to stop yet…"  Bobby allowed his voice to trail off with the implications while the others nodded their understanding.  They all broke off to go to their separate classes, mindful to watch their mouths around the non-committed 'mutant pride' following but also to keep their thoughts clear around Jean,  just in case.

The new mutants did feel guilty about keeping this secret, but they weren't sure if certain mutant's participation in the already famous lunch rally was generally heartfelt or a spur of the moment thing and they couldn't risk old prejudices halting this momentous movement.  Besides, it's not like the older mutants really paid much attention to the younger kids anyways, come to think of it, no one paid much attention to them.

"Hey."  Wanda looked up to see a familiar boy standing over her.  He was wrapped in bandages and had his arm in a sling.  "Anyone sitting here?"  He asked her.  Wanda froze in her reply as his body odor wafted to her nose, he was extremely unhygienic.  She glanced over to examine his wrist, or what she could see beneath his bandages, nope, no image inducer, this was not Todd.  

 Taking her silence as approval he began to seat himself and she earnestly wished Todd was there (the one and only time she swore to herself) just so he could butt in.  But he had a different class and Wanda wasn't sure if she could toss this kid out the window in front of the teacher.

"Hey Wanda!" an unfamiliar voice called from behind her "Thanks for saving my seat."  With this a totally unknown boy placed his books down on the desk next to her effectively shoving the other boy aside.

"You're welcome."  She added thankful for the fact that unhygienic boy was departing the premises.  When he was well out of ear shot Wanda continued "now who the hell are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" he asked with a hurt voice.

"No."

"Good, cause we never met before today."  He extended his hand in greeting but Wanda just glared at him.  "Sorry" he apologized "just figured you could use some help.  I really don't like that kid and figured you felt the same."

"Oh, any particular reason for this dislike?"  Wanda asked coolly, true she didn't like the kid, he annoyed her, but she wasn't about to stand around and let this kid bust on him just because he might be considered a 'freak'.

"It's just that Ron really freaked one of my friends out.  He would follow her around school and leave notes in her locker, even after she told him to stop.  He even called her house a couple times.  I like to keep my eye on him."  

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."  Wanda said with an evil glint.

"Yeah, you're one of those mutants.  That's how I knew your name."  

"And you still want to associate with me?" she arched her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why not?  I mean, it's not like you're going to kill me or something."  He said with a reassuring smile "or stalk me."  He added motioning to where Ron was now sitting.  Wanda couldn't help but smile.

"But I am some genetic freak." 

"No you're not, you're the future."  He replied his eyes shining with wonderment.

"You're insane."  She quipped trying not smile.

"No, I'm Justin.  And the most common adjective is 'weird'."  He held out his hand one more time and this time Wanda took it, he wasn't so bad.

"It's the most wonderful time of the day, when the meat is a-coming and food is on its waayyy, it's the most wonderful time of the day" Fred was singing in fine form as the brotherhood headed for lunch.

"Hey Wanda!"  The group turned to see a blonde man approaching them. 

"Yo what do you want?"  Todd jumped in front of the boy defensively.

"Chill Toad it's just Justin, he's in my English class."  Wanda interposed herself between Justin and the boys.

"Justin huh."  Pietro glared suspiciously at him.

"Pietro, back off."  Wanda ordered.

"Ok, see you guys later."  Pietro strolled off leaving the rest of the brotherhood rolling their eyes.  The others followed him into the cafeteria, Todd glaring menacingly at their new friend.

"Hey Lance."  The group looked up to see Kitty walking towards their table.

"Hey Kitty."  Lance replied with a smile "What brings you to the wrong side of the lunch room?"  He joked.

"Well" she said in a conspiratorial whisper "I'm actually supposed to give this to Pietro" she produced a small folder "It's from Ray.  But I'm supposed to be asking you about chemistry."

"Well Silicon is my favorite element."  Lance said loudly smiling up at Kitty.

"Yeah mine too, catch ya later."  She waved as she headed off trying hard not to laugh.

"What's that?"  Freddy asked staring over Pietro's shoulder.

"Some ideas for the Mutant Pride Rally."

"Wasn't that yesterday?"  Freddy was now thoroughly confused.

"Nooooo, that was the pep rally this one" Pietro waved the folder underneath Fred's nose "is the kick-off rally."  Pietro rolled his eyes and gave Fred an 'everybody knows that' look.

"Sorry."  Fred looked down at his feet ashamed.  A loud crash sounded and everyone turned to see a very upset Wanda sprawled out on the floor her lunch splattered everywhere.

"What the hell is your problem!?!"  Wanda screeched as she turned to face a table full of boys, one who was quickly pulling his foot back from where it had tripped her.

"We can't help it if your mutant power doesn't include walking."  One of them said with a sneer.  

"You are dead."  Wanda said icily as she looked the boy straight in the eye, he gulped nervously.  Just then part of her pasta casserole fell from her head and onto the table; this caused the entire cafeteria to burst out laughing.

"Hey man that's my sister."  Pietro shoved his finger into the boy's chest.

"What you gonna do about it skinny boy?"  He stood towering over Pietro by a good foot and outweighing him by a hundred pounds.  Pietro just glared at him defiantly.

"Yo you mess with one of the hood you mess with all of the hood."  Todd hopped up to stand protectively by Wanda while Lance and Fred approached the group menacingly. 

"Back down."  The brotherhood turned to see Scott and some of the other X-men approaching them.

"What did you just say Summers?"  Lance sneered.

"Back down.  I'm not going let you guys trash these punks."  Scott was now in Lance's face.

"Is there a problem here?"  The students all turned to see a very irate Principal Kelly walk in.

"No, no problem here."  Wanda shot the table of boys one more death glare and then turned and left.  The other students soon went back to what they were doing before.  Kelly gave the mutants one last disapproving look and then headed to leave.

"Nice wig Principal Kelly."  Freddy innocently called after him.  Kelly continued on his way cursing mutants and teens in general under his breath.

"What?"  Scott asked defensively as the X-men gathered around him.

"What where you doing back there man?"  Ray crossed his arms and glared at Scott.

"I was stopping Alvers and them from wailing down on some kids."  Scott ran his hand thru his hair and let out a groan "don't tell me you guys think I should have let them stomp those punks."  The group nodded, even Jean.

"We would do the same if they had messed with one of us."  Kitty explained.

"Yeah they were just protecting one of their own."  Rouge added.

"Hey I understand guys but they were going to use there powers and no matter how much those creeps deserved it I just can't let the Brotherhood have free reign, they could seriously hurt somebody."  Scott looked around to see if anybody was supporting him, the prospects looked bleak.

"What's going on?"  Kurt asked quietly as he joined the group.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, it doesn't concern you."  Rouge whispered as she waved him off.  Kurt looked around for any support but no one was paying attention to him, with a forlorn look he left the group all alone.

"What if they didn't use their powers?"  Jean asked.

"Well, uh, I guess I really wouldn't have a problem then."  Scott said "but do you really think they're going to hold back?"

"No, guess not."  The X-men mumbled.  

"We can't let others mutants use their powers on regular people that would turn everyone against us."  Scott finished.  

"We know, it just sucks."  Ray said voicing everyone's, including Scott's, feelings.

Wanda stormed down the halls daring anyone to get in her way.  She was still in a bad mood because of lunch and the day had not ended soon enough.

"Hey nice hair cut, is that casserole surprise?"  Some smart aleck teased.  Wanda turned and glared at the offender his skin turned a deathly shade of white and he ran off.

"Don't worry about it Wanda."  Pietro stood behind his sister, eyes following the terrified boy "we'll fix it soon enough."  The twins shared mischievous glances and went to meet the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Man did you see those mutant losers?"  One of the boys from lunch said with a swagger.

"Bout time someone put those muties in their place."  Another one said high-fiving the one who tripped Wanda.

"But what do we do if they come after us?"

"No problem we beat—" the boy's voice trailed off as he realized that none of his friends had posed the question.  All five boys in the group turned their heads to see Pietro leaning against the tree.  He gave them a little wave.

"What the hell do you want?" the first boy shouted.

"An apology."  The group turned again to see Wanda leaning on a tree on the other side of them mimicking Pietro's pose.

"Like hell."  The tripper said his voice wavering as the others surrounded them.

"Well ain't that a shame."  Lance said cracking his knuckles.  The frightened group exchanged quick glances as they backed away from the angry mutants.

"Ok ok, we're sorry."  The tripper said.

"Not enough."  Pietro wagged his finger in a no-no motion.  "You have to be on your knees."  At this point a large portion of the student body had gathered, including the X-men.

"Well this is the moment of truth."  Scott said under his breath as he and the others watched for the first sign of power usage.

"No way man."  One of the boys shot back confidently not wanting to lose face in front of the school.

"Suit yourself."  Pietro said with an evil grin as he prepared to launch in the punks.

"You know Pietro"  Lance said as he placed a restraining hand on Pietro's shoulder "I've been thinking"  Pietro shot Lance a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look "sure we could use our powers, but wouldn't it be a much sweeter victory if we kicked their asses without powers.  It seems like such an insult to ourselves to use our gifts for creatures as pathetic as these."  Lance motioned to the pack of boys who were becoming exceedingly nervous.  

"You know something, I think you're right."  Pietro said "come on gang, let's have some fun."  The brotherhood flashed the group of boys an evil smile and then they attacked, without powers.

"I don't believe it."  Scott said with a smile as he watched the hood tear into the boys.  

"I wonder why Lance wanted to do it this way."  Jean said from his side.  The two looked down to see a very guilty looking Kitty.

"What?" she asked defensivly and then ducked behind Bobby.

"Kitty." They said in mock anger while they shook their heads.  Everyone else just smiled and went back to watching the fight.

"We're sorry, we're sorry."  The group of boys were now on their knees begging Wanda's forgivness.

"Good enough, now get out of here." She snarled.  They jumped up and ran off with the school laughing at them.

"Good job team." Pietro complimented the triumphant brotherhood.

"Yo, I propose that we celebrate."  Todd piped up waving a wad of cash in the air.

"Rock on."  Lance agreed enthusiastically.

"Hey Todd where did you get the money?"  Fred asked as they all piled into Lance's jeep.

"One of those kids's wallet."  Todd answered motioning to where the group of boys had run off to. 

"Sweet."  The brotherhood responded as they went to celebrate.

A/N:  Another day another chapter.  Sorry for taking so long with this one but I was sick all last week and couldn't concentrate.  Hope you all enjoyed it J


	9. The Date

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-men evo, so sad, oh well.

I am soooo sorry for not updating in like, two months (or maybe four, it's been awhile) I have been so busy for school.  In fact right now I should be studying for my finals but…

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, it's not the best because I really have just cranked it out in bits and pieces, I'll try to update again soon.

"You know there's nothing on when you're reduced to watching the History Channel."  Pietro frowned as he finally put the remote down.

"I like the History Channel."  Fred spoke up.

"It's better than Lifetime."  Lance added as he threw a candy bar wrapper at the TV in frustration.

"Hey hey, no disrespecting the television."  Pietro shot Lance a disapproving glance as he threw the candy wrapper away.  Lance frowned as he plopped down on the boys' new Lazy Boy; they had gotten new furniture before Kelly had canceled his credit card account.  

"Forget you guys, I'm gonna see if Wanda wants to do something."  Pietro gave Fred and Lance a dismissive way and headed upstairs with a huff.

"What's his problem?"  Lance asked.  Fred gave him a strange look.  "Why am I asking you?"

"Hey Wanda I'm bored."  Pietro flopped down on her bed and waited for his sister to do something.  Wanda just continued reading her history book.  "Uh…Wanda, I'm bored."  He stated again.

"So?"

"Do something."

"Like what?" she finally put her book down and glared at him.

"I dunno, something."  Pietro said as if that was enough to enlighten her.

"Fine" Wanda sighed as she tried to think of something to get Pietro out of her hair "do my math homework."  She commanded.

"I'm already bored."  He attempted to clarify for her.  She gave him a look and he sighed as he reached for her homework.

"Done."  He looked up at her with a sweet smile; he had even mimicked her handwriting.

"Ok" Wanda searched to see what else he could do "clean the bathroom, it's just nasty."  Her face contorted in disgust at the thought of it.

"No way!"  Pietro held up his hand as if to ward off her suggestion.

"Oh come on Pietro, please."  Wanda flashed him a sweet smile.

"You serious?" his black eyebrows came together as he studied his twin's expression.

"Well, yeah."  Wanda lied, she was actually messing with him, but if he did clean the bathroom…

"You seriously want me to clean the bathroom?"  

"Yeah, it's gross and you can do it at super speed so it won't take all day like last time."  Wanda explained trying to see how far she could push her twin.

"Can't you think of anything else?"  Pietro gave her a pleading look hoping she would change her mind

"Look Pietro, you're the one who was bored.  I just want you to leave me alone; you might as well do something productive while you're at it."  Wanda snapped, she couldn't have Pietro do her history reading for her and his hyperactive self had been getting on her nerves for weeks.

"Ok."  He said as he dejectedly left her room.  Wanda watched her twin depart wondering if she had been too harsh.  Then she heard the water start running in the bathroom and realized Pietro had begun cleaning.

"Whoa, he's actually doing what I said" an evil smile came over her as she realized the implications "I have the power."  She let lose an evil laugh, her twin's dejected features quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

"Well that wasn't fun" Pietro zipped out of the spotless bathroom and leaned against the wall "but it did need cleaning" he sighed as he studied his worn fingers.  He frowned as he thought of all that back-breaking labor, sure to everyone else it was done in a split second but to him it still took a looong time.  

"Yo Pietro."  Todd said behind an armload of bottles and towels as he headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Todd."  Pietro replied automatically then went back to his musing.  So here he was, the great Pietro Maximoff, reduced to cleaning bathrooms for the not quite sane Wanda Maximoff.  Pietro sighed, he knew why he did it, he wanted his family to be perfect, but he also knew that no matter what he did for his sister or father his family would never be how he wanted it.  Yet he still tried so hard no matter how much it hurt.  "I'm such a loser" he sighed as he thought of all the pain he suffered for his father and, with a  glance at his red fingers, all that he would go through for his sister.  

"Bye Pietro."  Todd said as he sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Bye To…"  Pietro's voice trailed off as he looked up at Todd.  His hair was cut short and bleached blonde with dark brown highlights running through it. 

"Whaddya think?"  

"You look like Justin!"  Pietro blurted out with a laugh.  

"Sweet."  Todd said with a sly smile as he headed to Wanda's room. 

Pietro shook his head in disbelief laughing to himself until he saw the bathroom.  There was hair dye and towels everywhere.  "TOAD!" he screamed "I JUST CLEANED THIS!" downstairs he could hear Lance laughing. 

"Man what do I have to do to impress that girl?"  Todd collapsed onto the couch in utter defeat.  

"They're not worth it if they can't accept you for who you are."  Lance replied sagely.

"Uh-huh, this from mister 'I can't do that, Kitty wouldn't approve'" Freddy said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up."  Lance told him with a sneer.  Then the doorbell rang.  "I'll get it!"  He said as he leaped out of his chair.  "Hey" he started as he opened the door "oh, it's you.  Hey Wanda, Justin's here!" he called up closing the door on Justin's face and heading back to his seat to Fred's laughter.

"Where is he?"  Wanda looked around as she joined the boys.

"What do you see in him?"  Todd asked.

"Hygiene."  She shot back.

"He's outside."  Lance motioned with his hand to the front door so Wanda would move away from the TV set.  She sighed and headed to the door only to be cut off by Pietro.

"Whoa, sorry sis."  He said as he stopped himself from running her over.  "Toad you are dead meat."  He walked over angrily to where Todd was sitting.

"Bye guys."  Wanda called as she headed out the door.

"Bye sis.  Todd do you know how long it took me to…wait a second, where's Wanda going?"  

"Out with Justin."  Freddy answered with a sing-song voice.  

"Whoa, time out."  Pietro said as he zipped out of the house and stopped Wanda from shutting Justin's car door.  "Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

"I don't know Pietro; does it have something to do with that fact that you're not my mother?"  Wanda asked sarcastically as she pulled the door shut.

"Don't use that tone on me young lady."  Pietro scolded doing a bad old lady impression.  Wanda opened her mouth to respond but busted out laughing.  "Laugh now but when somebody gets hurt…"  Pietro continued trying not to crack up himself.  

"Pietro" Wanda began after getting control of herself "you are so weird."

"It's genetic."  He replied with a cocky grin while Wanda rolled her eyes.  "Have her home by ten young man."  Pietro leaned over and told Justin.

"Pietro" Wanda scolded him giving him the glare.

"Or not."  Pietro backed away from the car and flashed Wanda one more smirk before heading back into the house.

"Your brother is weird."  

"I think it's his mutation, does something to the head."  Wanda answered as they sped off.

"You know something" Pietro said as he grabbed the remote from Lance's hand and plopped down on the couch "I never did find out what they were doing.  Oh well."  

"Hey I was watching that!"  Lance shouted as Pietro began flipping through the channels.

"Powerpuff Girls?"  Pietro asked giving Lance a 'you-got-to-be-kidding' look.  

"Yes."  He answered through clenched teeth.

"It all ends the same 'and the day was saved thanks to the powerpuff girls' so you aren't missing anything." 

"Actually some episodes end differently" Freddy began and then noticed the look the other two were giving him "shutting up now" he finished quickly.

"Hey where's Todd?"  Pietro asked noticing for the first time that the object of his ire was missing.

"I dunno."  Freddy answered realizing that Lance was too distracted trying to grab the remote from Pietro to answer.  

"Odd."  Pietro said right before Lance managed to tackle him and wrestle the remote from his hands but before Lance could change the channel back Pietro had grabbed it again and so it went on for hours, the Great Remote War.

Meanwhile…

"So is it always that crazy at your place?"  Justin asked.

"It varies.  In fact that was one of the less hetic days."  Wanda answered.

"So who's in charge of you guys?  I mean, you have to have a guardian or something." 

"Well, there was this one mutant who was in charge until mutants got exposed.  After that, well I guess no one had the guts to evict a bunch of teenage mutants."  Wanda smiled as she pictured what the Brotherhood would do to any would be evictors.  

"Guess not.  Well here we are."  Justin said as he pulled into a parking lot.  "The best burgers in town."

"I can feel my arteries clogging from here."  Wanda muttered sarcastically as she stared up at the Burger Bop's neon sign.  Justin flashed her a smile as he lead the way inside.

"So what is up with you guys?"  Justin asked as he shoved another fry into his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well shouldn't social services be on you butt or something?  I mean it doesn't seem like you guys have a guardian or something."  

"You know I never really thought about that.  At first Mystique was in charge of all the Brotherhood stuff, she was a shape-shifter so she could do stuff like that but now" Wanda just shrugged as she went back to her milkshake.

"What about your dad?"  

"What about my father?"  Wanda's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey just wondering."  He replied defensively "Pietro just makes it sound like he's still alive so I was, you know, just wondering."

"Oh" Wanda relaxed, but only a little, "he hasn't been around much, he's busy."

"Does he know about you…"

"Being a mutant?"  Justin nodded.  "Yeah, he does."  She said with a wry smile.

"What about your brother's mutant pride thingy?"

"I don't know if he knows about that.  He kinda lets us do our own thing" Wanda's eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to sort out the jumble of memories in her head.

"That's cool."  Justin let a sly smile cross his lips.  "So do you talk to him or anything, or do you just let him do his own thing?"

"I think Pietro has his cell phone number" Wanda shook her head, she was beginning to get a headache "but I haven't talked to my dad in awhile, I guess he's busy."

"Whatever right?"  Justin leaned back in the chair and smiled, he had gotten what he wanted out of Wanda, now to see if he could get that cell phone number. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a loud scream came out of the kitchen.  Wanda and Justin turned to a cart burst through the kitchen doors trailing flame.

"PUT IT OUT!  PUT IT OUT!" a panicked voice shouted from atop the cart.  The cart ran into a table and caused the person on it to go flying.  The person skidded across tables and ended up landing smack dab on Wanda's burger which was fortunate for him cause it put the fire on his butt out.  "Hey baby cakes" Todd waved weakly as he looked up at Wanda from his back.

"TOAD!" she screamed in rage.

"Yikes!" he yelled as he hopped away as fast as he could with hex bolts flying behind him.

 "Man I love the History channel."  Blob said with awe as the history of food ended.

"Totally, who would have thought Twinkies were so fascinating?"  Lance echoed.

"Where is he?"  Wanda yelled as she stomped into the house.

"Who?" both boys asked in unison.

"Toad."  Both boys shrugged in ignorance and went back to see what was coming on.

"Ugh."  Wanda cried in frustration and headed towards her room.

"Oh man they're going to have the history of the mob on next!"  Blob exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright!" 


	10. Sugar!

Disclaimer: I no own x-men evo, how many times do I have to say this?

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Todd said to himself as he limped along. He had thought about heading back to the Brotherhood house but on remembering the look on Wanda's face he changed his mind. "Woe is me."

"I think it's time to put you freaks in your place." 

"Yeah, on top of the food chain!" A voice shouted from behind the boys, they turned to see four kids dressed in brightly colored spandex wearing masks and striking a ridiculous pose.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We're not going to eat them." One of them said to the leader.

"Hey it's the only thing that popped in my head ok" the boy returned defensively.

"I knew we should have rehearsed this thing." The third one spoke throwing his hands up in the air.

"Uh, guys." The final one spoke pointing to the five guys who were about to pounce on them.

"Eep." They all said right before they were tackled to the ground.

"Weird." Todd muttered as he limped off in another direction leaving the sounds of fighting behind.

* * *

"I'm just running around in circles just running around in circles" Pietro sang to himself as he zipped through Kansas City for the second time that day. He needed to get out of the house after the Great Remote War, he lost and Lance threatened him with Lifetime, sometimes Lance was such a jerk. So here he was just running, one of his favorite pastime next to picking on Evans, who has disappeared. 

"Ohhh, candy." Pietro came to a halt in front of the Candy Palace back in Bayville, drool forming in his mouth. Pietro checked his pockets only to find them empty. "The moral dilemmas that I must face" Pietro sighed as he cast a forlorn glance skywards. "Eh, the devil made me do it." He shrugged as he zipped in and then came out a second later arms and mouth full of chocolate and candy. 

* * *

"Man that was freaky." Todd mused as he continued to limp along his way. "Who were those masked morons anyways?" he asked his faced turned towards the setting sun in a super dramatic pose (A/N Wanda's dinner was just a mid-afternoon deal). "Oh well" he shrugged his shoulders and limped on. 

* * *

"Ohhh chocolate bunnies" Pietro squealed as he savagely bite off the head of a chocolate rabbit. "Oh man chocolate is goood, I wonder why I don't eat it more often?" he wondered as he finished his rabbit and moved onto his candy apple.

"Yo Pietro!" Pietro turned his head to see Todd limp over to him. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Eating." Pietro gave Todd a suspicious look; he only had so much candy.

"Uh, should you be eating that much sugar?" Todd asked nervously as he saw the mass of chocolate in Pietro's hands. 

"I don't see why not?" he shrugged as he popped in some caramel chews. 

"Just, you and sugar, you know, not good." Todd answered lamely.

"What do you mean man, I can handle my sugar just fine." Pietro replied defensively.

"Hey man, it's cool you know, don't get all defensive." 

"Hey I can quite anytime I want to!" Pietro screamed jumping up from the park bench.

"Not saying you can't dude" Todd backed off as Pietro closed in on him.

"I don't have a problem!" Pietro's eyes went wide and his hand started to twitch.

"Dude, I'm not saying you do! Do whatever you want yo!" Todd began backing up as fast as his injured body would carry him eyes fixed on Pietro's contorting features.

"I AM IN CONTROL!" Pietro screamed at the top of his lung as he turned his head upwards and then let loose a maniacal laugh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Todd turned and hopped away, ignoring the pain in his leg.

* * *

"Well what now fearless leader?" one of the masked people said with a sneer.

"Hey it's not my fault." The 'leader' said defensively "we won didn't we."

"Yeah but not after I got a bloody noise" a female voice answered bitterly.

"Sorry." The leader mumbled. The group of four sat in silence.

"So, uh, how do we get these masks off?"

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha!" Pietro was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. "Man that was too great." He sighed trying to catch his breath. Sugar usually ran through Pietro's system that he only incurred minor sugar highs, but for some reason everyone thought that just because he was hyper normally (due to his super speed) he would go insane if he had sugar. 

"I thought you mutants were supposed to stick together." Pietro looked up to see an auburn short-hair girl approach him. She had green eyes and a holster top on with hip-hugger jeans. 

"Who the hell are you?" he asked wiping the chocolate from his mouth and fixing his hair.

"I'm Adriana and you're mutant extraordinaire, Pietro Maximoff." She said putting her finger on his chest.

"Got that right, now what are you doing spying on me?" 

"I was just minding my own business when I heard you guys fighting and walked on over. Pretty mean scaring your friend like that." She said airily flashing him a sweet smile "but absolutely fucking hilarious." 

"Yeah, well, I'm a funny guy." Pietro plopped down on the park bench and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, so you gonna share?" she pointed to the pile of chocolates Pietro still had left.

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?" she asked sitting down next to him "I doubt it cost you anything."

"Why say that?" Pietro arched one fine eyebrow at her; he didn't think he had a reputation as a thief.

"Well why pay money when you're super fast." She locked eyes with him and gave a sly grin "it's logic you know."

"Hey, I had to pay a price to my deeply disturbed moral conscience for this." Pietro leaned over and gave the most regretful look he could muster.

"Like hell" she snorted. Pietro gave a smile and handed her one of his chocolates, she wasn't too bad. 

* * *

"Argh dammit come off!" the female voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Keep it down, we'll get caught!" a nervous southern accent sounded form across the room.

"Well the damn thing won't come off." She hissed.

"Look, we've been at this for hours let's just fess up and get this crap off." A weary male voice sounded. 

"No way man we are not giving up on the cause." The leader said standing up to face his three beleaguered friends.

"Then get these masks off us!" the other three screamed in unison.

"Ok ok, sheesh. Give me a moment to think."

"What the hell have you been doing for the last two hours!" the three screamed again.

"Hey chill!" the leader put his hands up defensively backing down from the angry onslaught "besides it's only been one hour." At this the three others jumped him in rage.

* * *

Kurt swung his legs back and forth; he was sitting on the edge of the railing letting the moonlight shine down on him. "I'm blue, oh so blue…" Kurt sang quietly as he reflected on the events of that week. "Man I am a traitor." He sighed as he thought of all his teammates standing so tall in all their mutant glory.

"Hey Kurt." He jumped as he heard the whisper come from the shadows.

"Who is there?" he asked trying to locate the voice. 

"Down here Kurt, I need your help." Kurt looked at the floor of his porch to see a masked head appear.

"Vat the hell are you?" he asked eyes wide.

"I dunno Kurt, who do you know that can float through ceilings?" The head asked snippily.

"Kitty?!?" Kurt's eyes grew even wider at this realization.

"Bingo. Meet me down in the storage room in a few minutes 'k, and don't, like, let anyone see you."

"Vill do." Kurt nodded solemnly as he watched Kitty phase out "vat's with the get up?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Home at last" Todd let out a contented sigh as he started up at the beauteous Brotherhood house complete with new paint job. He limped through the door and headed upstairs. Freddie was preparing a midnight snack and Lance was watching late night TV. Todd figured Wanda would be asleep by now, or at least not mad enough to kill him on sight.

"My bed, how I've missed you" tears of longing began forming in his eyes as he thought of his wonderful pillow he turned the corner only to come face to face with the spectra of death. 

"Todd." Wanda said in an emotionless voice, blue eyes shooting through Todd.

"Bye." He whispered, eyes as big as dinner plates, and then he turned and leapt down the stairs and out of the house.

"I will have my revenge." She said to herself in the same monotone voice "of course I figured scaring the shit out of him two times in one day is good enough. Time to hit the sack." She smiled and headed to her own room, letting the events of the day disappear to the back of her mind.

* * *

"I hate my life." Todd trudged through the streets of Bayville with nowhere to turn. No one liked Todd except the brotherhood and at this moment he wasn't safe going back there. "That looks like a decent spot." Todd's eyes fell on an abandoned warehouse where he could shack in for the night.

* * *

"Vat did you do to yourselves?" Kurt stared in disbelief at the four mutants sitting in the store room floor. They were wearing horrible brightly colored mask with blue and white spandex. Kurt couldn't decide if the looks of the four mutants were more surprising than the actual storeroom itself. It was decorated with a huge banner saying "Mutant Pride Strike Force" hanging on the wall. There was a news monitoring station and a computer hooked up not to mention a giant map of Bayville hanging up.

"Look, just get these masks off. Then we'll explain." 

Kurt took out a knife and cut off the masks to reveal Kitty, Sam, Bobby, and Ray. "Now explain."

"Ok ok, where to start." Ray took a deep breath "well you know about the Mutant Pride movement and most of us, especially the younger ones, really think it's a just cause. Well, we decided to help enforce, how shall I say, equal rights for mutants."

"Yeah, like, if a mutant is being picked on, we'll be there." Kitty chimed in.

"If a mutant is being disgraced, we'll be there." Bobby added.

"Anywhere there is injustice against mutant kind, we'll be there!" Sam yelled jumping to his feet. 

"Hush!" the other three commanded while Kitty put her hand over his mouth.

"We're not sure if the prof knows for sure…" Bobby began.

"And we certainly can't let Scott or Jean find out." Ray finished.

"Oh man, you are going to get in so much trouble." Kurt pointed out.

"No we're not." Ray said with a slight smirk. Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "With your powers we'll never be caught. You want to support Mutant Pride right?" Ray put his hand reassuringly on Kurt's shoulder and all four mutants looked at him eagerly.

"Vell…" Kurt looked around uncertain what to do. He then thought about his shame for not standing up in the cafeteria, for not being by his friends. "I'll do it." He grasped Ray's hand is his in earnestness, his eyes burning with the fire of one who is setting out to change the world.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Pietro stopped and looked at Lance who was sitting on the couch.

"Why do you care?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't." Lance shot back "just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid." Pietro rolled his eyes and headed upstairs "and to make sure you weren't stabbing us in the back" Lance whispered under his breath. 

Pietro continued up the stairs as if he didn't hear Lance, but he did.

* * *

Todd woke up to sunlight streaming in his eyes. "Man this sucks yo." He said to himself as he attempted to stand, much to the protest of his body. 'Oh well' he thought 'at least no one's gonna really notice that I didn't shower this morning'. With that he left the building and headed to school, only to have it to start pouring on his head. "Man my life sucks." He mumbled as he continued on his way.

A/N~ well I cranked out this chapter, consider this a small consolation for my month long (or longer) absence. Please review and uh…enjoy. (Don't know what else to say so I'll just shut up now.)


	11. Yoink?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo or any x-men stuff.

"Man I hate when it rains."  Scott muttered as he wiped off his glasses.

"Yoink" a voice sounded and the next thing Scott knew his hands were empty.

"Hey give those back!" he yelled making a mad swipe for the culprit.

"No way Summers, these shades are cool."  The unmistakable voice of Pietro answered Scott.  "Hey Wanda, whaddya think?"  Pietro turned to his sister after putting the shades on and struck a pose.  

"Oh wow Pietro you are too cool" Wanda said sarcastically, Pietro looked completely ridiculous with the shades on, not to mention that the red totally clashed with his pale skin and hair.  

"I think you should keep them Pietro" Freddie said with a laugh.

"You might want to disinfect them first, they are Summers" Lance added as he joined the others who were laughing at Pietro and Scott.

"Give them back!"  Jean commanded and was about to mentally rip them off of Pietro when some slime hit her square in the face "Ahh" she screamed and fell down in shock.  "Oh yuck."

"Never fear, Toad is here."  Todd clambered up to the Brotherhood's side to admire the slime job he did on Jean. 

"Alright Todd my man!"  Pietro high-fived Todd and then headed into the school "The Brotherhood is back with a vengeance!" he screamed as he entered followed by the others.

"Hey!  Give me back my shades!"  Scott cried.  He made one last lunge for the Brotherhood only to trip on Jean and fall off the steps and into a bush "Pietro!" he screamed in rage, eyes tightly shut.

*  *  *

"What's in the folder?"  Kurt leaned over to see what Ray was pulling out of his backpack. 

"It's for Pietro, it's some plans I made but if figured we should clear with him first."  Ray glanced around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Oh ja, Pietro is in charge of this isn't he?"  Kurt gulped nervously; taking orders from a brotherhood mutant seemed more traitorous than doing nothing. 

"Hey, we're all mutants together."  Ray reminded Kurt with a glare.  "Look, I need to find a way to talk to Pietro without anyone noticing.  Do you think you could keep the others occupied?"  Kurt nodded slowly still not certain if this was right.  "Come on man, it's for the cause."  Ray reminded him with a slap on the back and with that he walked off.  

"Yeah."  Kurt replied dryly as he searched around for the ones he was supposed to keep occupied.  

*  *  *

"I see the world through rose colored glasses" Pietro sang as he headed to his next class.

"Your brother's a freak."  Justin shook his head as he came up to Wanda.

"Yeah, but he's an amusing freak" Wanda replied as she watched people's reactions to her brother's antics.  Wanda and Justin then set off to class.

"Enjoy it while you can pretty boy" Todd said in a sinister voice while his eyes followed Justin and Wanda "cause soon she will be mine.  Mwh ha ha ha!"

"Man all those muties are freakin crazy" a random student said while he passes the still cackling Todd.

*  *  *

"When I get my hands on the Pietro." Scott fumed as he put his visor on.  "I feel like such a geek wearing this in school" he sighed.

"I would think you would feel like such a geek wearing that at all."  Lance sneered as he came up behind Scott "or is your fashion sense really that bad."

"This from a guy who still thinks grunge is in" Jean retorted.

"This from a girl with slime in her hair."  Lance pointed to a patch of Toad spit dangling form Jean's head.  She scowled at him and made a beeline for the ladies room.  "Catch you losers later!" 

"Now" Bobby whispered to Kitty from behind a trashcan.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!  Now's our chance."  He hissed back motioning towards a still fuming Scott.

With a deep breath Kitty phased through the lockers till she was right behind Scott and waited for the signal.  There was a flash of light and then Kitty phased Scott's visor right off his head and phased back to where Bobby was.

"What the!"  Scott shouted as he realized he was visor less.  "Dammit!  Jean help!" he cried.

"Hold your horses Scott I have to wash my hair!" was the answer from the ladies room.

"Alright!"  Bobby high-fived Kitty after they had hooked back up in the courtyard.  "Awesome light effect Kurt!"

"Thanks" Kurt replied unenthusiastically.

"A brilliant plan if I do say so myself" Kitty said with pride.  "First Bobby coordinates our movements, watching for the right moment so Kurt could then port in with a bright light, blinding Scott temporarily so he would close his eyes, thus preventing any property damage."

"She's enjoying this."  Bobby said aside to Kurt.  The fuzzy elf just nodded.

"Then, porting out as quickly as he came in so not to get caught, Kurt leaves and I phase Scott's visor right off his head.  Leaving Ray open and free to talk to Pietro without Scott or Jean interfering.  Genius, pure genius."

"And Lance pointing out the slime on Jean's hair was just priceless."  Bobby added.  

"Ja."

*   *   *

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty…"  Pietro sang to himself as he strolled on the school grounds after deciding to skip class, again.

"You look great man."  A voice said from behind him.  He spun around searching for the source.

"What the…" he stood there scratching his head in confusion.

"Down here dude."  Pietro looked down to the bushes where the voice seemed to be emanating.

"Ok, so some guy hiding in a bush tells me I look great.  Hate to break this to you but I defiantly don't swing that way." 

"I was joking."  Ray scowled as he stood up from his leafy cover.  "I figured you of all people would appreciate sarcasm."

"Yeah, well sarcasm is a force that should only be used by those smart enough to wield it, that would exclude you."  He said with a grin as he patted Ray patronizingly on the head.  Ray just glared back.

"Whatever man, I just wanted to show you these plans."  

"What the hell is this for?"  Pietro asked while he scanned the contents of the folder.

"It's a Mutant Pride rally, most of the x-men agree with me and I think it would be cool if we all got together in a giant pro-mutant event."  Ray said with evident pride.  Pietro smiled mentally kicking himself because he completely forgot about the entire Mutant Pride movement.

"Tell you what Ray; since you seem to really know what you're doing here I am officially letting you take over all planning and future events of the Mutant Pride movement, think you can handle it?"  Pietro said while giving Ray back his folder.

"Really?  That's awesome man!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Catch ya later" and with that Pietro was gone.

"Cool."  Ray then sat down and began working on new plans

*  *  *

"Can you believe this?" Blob plopped down next to Lance at lunch causing his chair to creak ominously.

"What?"

"Principal Kelly made an announcement that no mutants are allowed at the pep rally."

"Since when do we care about a stupid pep rally?"  Pietro said as he zipped up beside them.

"We don't."  Lance emphasized giving Fred a weird look.

"Well, it's just, um…"  Fred trailed off.  The two boys rolled their eyes and went back to ignoring him. 

"This totally sucks!"  Wanda yelled as she slammed her fist on the table causing Lance's milk to spill over.

"My milk."  He said with a pout.

"What sucks?"  Pietro asked giving her his best concerned face.

"Kelly won't allow mutants to attend the pep rally."

"Since when do we care about the stupid pep rally?"  Lance cried in frustration.

"We don't.  But it's the principal of the matter."  Wanda stated.

"Yeah Lance, it's the principal of the matter."  Pietro said as he put a supportive arm around his sister.  Lance and Fred just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever."  Lance sighed as he went to get more milk.

"So, uh, what we going to do about it?"  Freddy asked quietly.

"Oh don't worry about that, I already have the perfect plan."  Pietro gave a sly smile "see you slowpokes later, bye Wanda" he said before running off again.

"I'm scared."  Fred said, Wanda just nodded. 

*  *  *

"Man I'm so glad that day is over."  Bobby said as he burst through the school doors and out into the open.   

"Totally, between history test and avoiding Scott and Jean."  Kitty sighed as she met up with the others.

"Speaking of Scott and Jean, where are they?"  Kurt asked looking around.

"Uh-oh" Bobby and Kitty said in unison.

*  *  *

"Jean!  I need some help here!"  Scott yelled towards the ladies room, he was getting cranky after having to keep his eyes closed for six hours.

"Hold on Scott!  I have to get this gunk out of my hair!"

"Jeannnnn!"  Scott cried in frustration.

*  *   *

_I am writing this down so that if I do not survive this my life work will continue.  I do what I do out of love, an all-consuming love for an angel sent from above for me, but a demon, a preppy looking smooth talking demon.  I will follow his movements, discover his weakness, and, when the time is right, destroy him.  He left location A at __2:15__ exactly, parting with my love 14 feet from the school door and heading due East, I follow.  _

_He takes a bus at __2:23__ heading towards __Claymore Street__.  I follow._

_He exits the bus at the corner of Smith and __Lion Street__ at approximately __3:17__ (my Taco _Bell___ watch broke en transit).  He heads down Smith, my suspicions raised because this is not a residential area.  He goes into what appears to be an abandoned warehouse.  I follow._

_Another girl enters; she had short brown hair, could my nemesis be cheating on my love?  I hope so, then I can destroy him easily.  Wait, now a tall man enters.  They are talking, I go now to see if I can hear what they are saying, I pray I will come back to write more. _

"Oh that's such a cool line."  Todd whispered to himself as he shoved the paper into his pocket, "Now let's see what pep boy is up to."

*  *  *

"Progress?" 

"Their dad doesn't interfere with their life much, it seems like he contacts them if he wants something done.  Wanda said she thought Pietro had his cell phone number but she doesn't know how to contact him."  Justin rattled off while giving the girl next to him dirty looks.

"Then we need to focus on Pietro a bit more."  The tall man said turning to the girl.

"Skipped class with him today, but the boy's so damned fast it's hard to just hang with him, he's always wanting to go and do stuff on his own."

"Just find a way to his cell phone, the plan won't work unless I know how to contact Magneto."  The man said with a snarl and turned to leave.

"Hey wait a second" Justin grabbed the man's arm "what exactly is the plan?"

"You do" the man said removing Justin's hand "what I tell you to do."  With that he turned and stalked back into the shadows.

"Prick."  The girl said as she and Justin turned to leave.  Meanwhile up in the rafters Todd's eyes grew wide in wonderment at what he had heard.

A/N and that's chapter whatever, not very long, sorry, but I figured I would post what I have since I haven't updated or worked on this in, probably, six months.  I'm sure you can tell too.  However, here it is and if any of you want to review with ideas and constructive criticism (or just plan non-constructive criticism, I don't care at this point) feel free.  I'll try to update again soon, but who knows?


	12. The Fight

Disclaimer:  I don't own x-men evolution.

"Starting now I'm the king of New York!"  Jamie sang at the top of his lungs while he danced around the living room.

"We need to start hiding the pixie sticks Chuck" Logan said as Bobby and Amara joined in with Jamie.

"I believe you are right Logan."  Professor X said sagely as he rolled past the room with Logan.

"Holy cow it's a miracle" they sang.

"What is wrong with you guys?"  Roberto asked as he came in the room with Tabitha.

"It's Newsies."  Bobby answered.

"Alright Newsies!"  Tabitha shouted as she jumped on the coach and started dancing with one of the many Jamies.

"The what?"

"Newsies Roberto, it's like the greatest movie ever.  They all have these cute little accents and they sing and they dance and Spot is sooo cute" Amara gushed.

"Oh yeah, gotta love Brooklyn!" Tabby shouted as she gave Amara a high-five.

"You're all crazy" he said with a sigh as he went to leave.

"Was ist all this noise?"  Kurt said teleporting in front of Roberto.

"Agh!  Don't do that!"  Roberto cried as he attempted to leave again.

"What is with this racket?"  Rouge cried as she appeared in the doorway nearly hitting Roberto.

"Watch it Rouge!"

"You watch it sunshine."  She snapped back.  "Hey is this Newsies, I love this movie."  She walked over to join the other dancing mutants while Kurt tried to make them all hush so he could hear the movie.

Roberto sighed as he tried once again to leave the living room.

"Where the hell were you guys?"  Scott yelled right in Roberto's face as he rounded the corner.

"Chill Scott, we're watching a movie."  One of the new mutants replied.

"I was stuck in school for nine hours without my shades and not a single one of you came looking for me!" 

"Hey Scott, we said shut-up!  Newsies is on."  Tabby shouted.  Scott just stood there in quiet anger.

"I had to wait for the janitors to find me so they could call the institute to take me home."  He said in a cold even tone causing Roberto to back even more from the door in fear.

"Oh hey Scott when did you get here?"  Sam asked as he came up behind Scott.  Scott just turned and gave Sam the 'look-of-death'.  "Never mind."  Sam said nervously as he started backing away "hey is this Newsies?  Cool."  He said as he pushed past Scott, all fear of being blasted away quickly forgotten.

"I just can't win."  Scott said with a sigh as he hung his head in defeat and headed up to his room.

"I just want to get out of this room."  Roberto said to himself, afraid to approach the doorway because he didn't know who else would pop out in front of him.

*  *  *

"So what is this genius plan of yours Pietro?"  Lance asked as he scowled at the other mutant.  The Brotherhood, minus Todd, was sitting around the kitchen table looking extremely bored.

"Patience, patience, I'll tell you shortly." 

"Did I just hear the word 'patience' come out of Pietro?"  Freddy asked in disbelief.  Pietro just shot him a mock-hurt look.

"What are we waiting for again?"  Wanda asked yawning.

"Some important people now hush."  Pietro said with annoyance, the B-Hood had been asking questions for the past hour.

"Whoa, it's not Todd is it?"  Lance asked in disbelief.

"No" Pietro responded with a laugh.  Just then the doorbell rang.  "Got it" he yelled as ran to the front door.  The others remained waiting for their 'mystery' guests to show up.  Pietro zipped back and plopped into his seat followed by Ray and Kitty.

"What are they doing here?"  Lance asked jumping to his feet.

"Nice to see you too, Lance."  Kitty said with a wry smile.

"Ray here is in charge or our next Mutant Pride rally and Kitty, well Kitty is here just to sneak Ray in and out of the mansion."  Pietro explained.

"Thanks Pietro, I feel so special."  Kitty replied sarcastically as she sat down next to Lance.

"So what does Ray have to do with the 'no mutants' announcement?"  Wanda asked.

"Because we are going to throw a bigger and better rally."  Pietro explained giving them his best politician smile.

"And that does…"  Lance prompted.

"Sigh, I'm surrounded by morons" Pietro said dramatically "except you Wanda" he added quickly.  

"Look" Ray cut in "we're gonna have a huge pro-mutant rally anyways, with the Brotherhood and the X-men, so why not do it at the same time as the pep rally that excludes us?"

"So basically it's going to be us mutants protesting."  Wanda said with a look that clearly indicated she wasn't interested.

"Uh-uh."  Pietro rose shaking his head "this boy doesn't play second fiddle and neither do his events.  We have our rally and we make it so big and so grand that not a single soul, except Kelly, will show up at the other one.  In fact it will be so big that even people who don't go to our school will show."

"And the real beauty is that it will be billed as a pro-mutant rally, so when the press hear about it they'll see hundreds of people at a Mutant Pride rally supporting us."  Ray finished giving the assembled Brotherhood knowing looks.

"Why tell us?"  Lance asked "this sounds like your guy's brain child."

"It's my brain child."  Pietro said in his usual egotistical manner.  "But we need a support network, some ideas, advertisement, and a useful allocation of powers."

"I have a number of x-men who are already committed to the Mutant Pride movement and others who won't rat on us to Scott and Jean."  Ray added.  "But a meeting between all of us is too dangerous, so I am acting liaison between our groups."

"So, let's get down to the serious planning."  Pietro said rubbing his hands together in a sinister way.

*  *   *

Todd looked around trying to find a familiar landmark.  He had hoped on what he thought was the bus back to the house but instead he ended up in a completely unknown area.  

 "Man this is not cool" he said to himself as he walked down another strange street.  "I have to get back and warn Pietro and Wanda about what those two are up to and I'm in the wrong part of town."  He looked up seeing a sign and his face fell.  "Baltimore…how the hell did I wind up in Baltimore?"  Todd looked around in disbelief; he not only got on the wrong bus but fell asleep and was now hours away from home.  "Crap."

*  *  *

"So you then the grams cross out.  Got it?"  Justin smiled up at Wanda as they both sat over her homework.

"Yeah, I don't know why the teacher can't just explain it that way?"

"Because that would be logic, and we can't have logic in public schools."  Justin explained with a smile while he put his hands behind his head.

"So what's up with Justin and Wanda?"  Lance asked Pietro who was watching the two of them from the other room.

"Don't know and why should I care?"  Pietro rattled off while still watching the couple out of the corner of his eye.

"Um…maybe because she's your sister.  I do know that you care jack about the rest of us but you could at least watch out for her."  Lance snapped at him and started to storm out of the room.

"Listen here rock boy" Pietro stepped in front of Lance stopping him in his tracks "Don't tell me how to treat my sister, she's my sister not yours.  Secondly Wanda could take us and the all the X-Geeks out on a bad day so she doesn't need me to baby-sit her.  Furthermore, how I feel about you losers is up to me cause I'm the leader and you are just lackey number 153 so what you think, feel, or care about means jack to begin with.  I'm sick of your attitude and I'm sick of you acting like I don't know how to treat my own sister.  Now hopefully I didn't say that to fast for you I know how slow you can be."  With that Pietro patted Lance on the head and then zipped back to his spot on the sofa.

"So what we-" Lance started turning around in fury.

"Hey lackey 153" Pietro ran up and smacked Lance upside the head "I didn't say you could speak yet!"  Lance stood there his eyes wide with rage.  "What, you got a problem with that?"  Pietro asked crossing his arms and giving Lance his best sneer.

"You're the one with the problem."  Lance said in an even tone "I'm outta here."  With that he turned and headed out the front door.

"Who needs you anyway" Pietro said quietly as Lance slammed the door behind him, he then went and resumed his channel surfing.

"Hey Pietro, where's Lance going?"  Wanda called from the kitchen.

"Who knows and I don't care."  Pietro shouted back.  He then slammed the remote down and ran out of the house.

"Pietro!"  Wanda called in shock as the door slammed in the house once again.

"What's all the racket?"  Fred asked as he entered the kitchen.

*  *   *

Whoosh, another perfect shot.  Pietro sighed as he caught up the basketball in his arms; he was hitting every shot so why did he still feel down.  "It's not like I give a damn what Lance thinks."  He stated to himself as he took another shot, another perfect basket.  "So why the hell did he tick me off so much?"  That was what was bugging the speedster, he really didn't care what the others said, and yet he completely went off on Lance for no real reason.

"Life sucks."  He stated with finality as his next shot hit the rim and bounced off.  "Lance sucks, the x-geeks suck, the brotherhood sucks, dad sucks, TV sucks, basketball sucks, the World Series sucks, movies suck…" 

"Do I suck?"  Pietro turned around in surprise to see Adriana walking across the basketball court.  "What up?"

"Life sucks."  Pietro answered with a smile as he took another shot.  Whoosh, another perfect basket.

"Man, why aren't' you on the basketball team?"

"Cause basketball sucks, or weren't you here for that part?"  Pietro caught the ball and turned to her.  "So what do you want?"

"Hmmm, let me think, maybe just to say 'hi'."  She responded with a wry smile.

"Well you said it."  Pietro replied snippily.

"What's wrong?"  Adriana's eyes narrowed in concern as she looked at the usually confident and happy mutant.

"Life.  It sucks."  Pietro proclaimed in exasperation.

"I gathered" Adriana placed her hands on her hips in slight annoyance "any particular reason why?"

"You know Lance right?"  

"The guy with the ripped jeans and shaggy hair?"  Adriana clarified causing Pietro to smile at her description.

"Yeah, well he said something stupid to me today and I totally blew up at him" Pietro began while he spun the ball on his index finger "and I mean really blew up at him.  So he leaves the house all pissed and then, and this is what bugs me, I'm all pissed and I can't figure out why his being pissed should piss me off."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of pissing."  Adriana quipped. 

"I'm not going to dignify that remark with a comment."  Pietro stated as he turned back to the basket to make another shot.

"Hey I got it" Pietro stopped to see what Adriana was going to say "maybe it's because you like Lance."  She said with a laugh.

"Funny.  Real funny."  Pietro responded and lightly bounced the basketball off her head.

"Ok, so that's not it."  She put up her hands in mock defense "maybe because what he said hit a sore spot or something?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know how sometimes when you're having a bad day it's just because everything is off.  Like if someone was going to ask you why your day sucks you wouldn't be able to pick anything major out, it's just all the little things that are pissing you off."

"Ok, I've had days like that."  Pietro went back to spinning the ball on his index finger.

"Well maybe whatever he said just hit the nail on the head, like if he says something about your dog and you realize that everything that's been pissing you off is because of your dog.  Or something like that."  Adriana finished with a shrug "I know that wasn't completely coherent but, whatever."  She finished. 

"Yeah whatever."  Pietro echoed his head bowed in thought.  "You know something" he said after a few seconds "I think you're right.  Lance said that I didn't care about my sister, and well…I've been thinking about that a lot."  Pietro finished, not willing to share anything else.

"So he rubbed you in the wrong way about the wrong thing?"  Adriana grabbed the ball from Pietro and took a shot.

"Wow, you do suck."  Pietro said as he watched the ball bounce off the rim.

"Hey I'm rusty."  Adriana shot back.

"Here, let the master show you how it's done."  Pietro said as he zipped under the basket catching the ball before it hit the ground.

"Master my @$$!"  Adriana shouted as she ran towards Pietro and the game of one-on-one was started.

*  *  *

A/N  Well here's another chapter, sorry if it's not too great.  And don't worry angel-a, I do plan to finish this story now, I know where I'm going and have a general idea how to get there.  Thanks for you all who reviewed (all four of you) and feel free to review some more and I will try to finish this story soon. 


End file.
